Ripple Affect
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Every time you drop a rock into a pond, it has a ripple affect. In this case, Sebastian was Kurt's rock, and his life was the pond. Pairings: Sam/Kurt, Klaine. Mentions of all other relationships.
1. First encounter

**Summary: **"It was then, in the dim light of his lamp and the moon's glow from outside, that he noticed his closet door, slightly cracked, with two, red eyes staring at him." Every time you drop rock into a pond, it had a ripple affect. Sebastian was Kurt's rock, and his life, the pond.

**Warning: **Probably swear words, sex jokes, nothing too bad. Everything will be mild. I should warn you that I have a problem with finishing stories. I have a good couple chapters written so this one will probably be one of the ones I actually finish. And I'm sorry if the characters aren't very like themselves. Just tell me and I'll change it. I don't think I've ever written anything with these characters as the main one. Kurt, yeah, I've done ton of Kurt stuff, but Sebastian and Blaine? Tina and Sam will be big in here too.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fox or glee.

Kurt walked around, cold air whipping his face. He made his way to his window, pushing down on the wood, grunting as the paint squeaked in agony before, slowly, the window slid to a close. He let out a sigh in victory and set on pulling out the splinters that stuck in his hand.

But something seemed off.

It was a cold, Ohio night. School had been off for the last couple days because on Monday, Ohio was hit by an unexpected snow storm. The whole town was covered in a white blanket of crisp, twelve inch deep snow.

It felt weird, not going to school and not knowing when he was going back.

Kurt rolled his shoulders back, blaming his uneasy feeling on the fact that he didn't have school tomorrow and it was a Wednesday. He fell back, licking his hand clean of the blood that came from the wood. He closed his eyes, wishing the tension would go away, clearing his head, filling it with thoughts of Summer, a cool, black haired boy with deep hazel eyes, specs of honey and gold mixed in to create something out of this world.

"Kurt," The boy said, his name sounding like a sympathy on the boys lips. His voice was low, seductive, clean. He stared at Kurt and Kurt stared at him, the way he danced, the move of his hips, the rhythm he had in each step. "What do you say?" He asked, his voice airy, out of breath. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?" Kurt heard himself ask. The boy smiled, a look of pure lust on his face. He walked forward, grabbing Kurt's clammy hands, twirling him and bringing his mouth to his ear.

"You know where."

Kurt jolted awake, panting, looking around his room. His TV was fuzzy, screeching at him, telling him he lost his satellite. Everything seemed normal, but that guy, Kurt's neck still felt hot from the breath. He never even realized he fell asleep.

Kurt shook it off, standing up and stretching like a cat. He looked at his clock and ten pm blinked at him happily. He groaned and made his way out of his room and down the stares, hunger leading the teenager to the kitchen.

He made himself a sandwich, throwing the pieces of bread together and devouring it in two bites. He finished off his hunger with a diet coke and made his way back upstairs, sleep seeping into his mind. And he didn't even feel tired.

Kurt threw himself into his bed, curling into the warmth of the sheets, staring lazily off at the wall opposite him. It was then, in the dim light of his lamp and the moon's glow from outside, that he noticed his closet door, slightly cracked, with two, red eyes staring at him.

Kurt sucked in a breath, sitting up, trying to connect his foot with the floor. The door opened more to reveal a face. Thick, golden-brown hair tousled itself on his head, his face thin with a strong jaw line. A unsteady smirk played across his face, pulling his lips back to reveal fangs. Kurt lost his footing, falling to the ground with a thump.

The boy pounced, holding Kurt's shoulders down with unbelievable strength, his knees resting on either side of him. Blue, terrified eyes met the ones of his attack. The man snarled, bringing his face close to Kurt's.

"You're not usually my type," He growled in Kurt's ear. Kurt gulped, sucking in a breath to scream, but found the scream wouldn't come. The man just laughed. "But you'll have to do, you see, I'm hungry, and I'm sure you'll taste just as good."

Sharp nails gripped into Kurt's skin, causing blood to bubble up and spill onto his floor. Kurt stared as the man leaned down, he felt lips on his skin, teeth scraping his skin-

Then the man was gone.

But not gone, away from his view. Kurt heard voices, on the other side of his bed. One of the man who attacked him and the other of someone who sounded familiar.

"Sebastian, what are you thinking?" Hissed the other man, his voice coming out fast, low, quiet. Kurt strained to hear.

The other one laughed, not bothering to keep his voice down he said, "Having a little fun, what does it look like?"

"A little fun? You know the rules, you can't hurt humans." Kurt blinked, trying to register what that meant.

"I wasn't going to hurt him, just shake him up a bit. It's not my fault he bleeds so easy, once I smelled the blood I may have lost control, but he's fine. I think he passed out." Kurt couldn't understand. _Blood? What's wrong with my blood?_

He barely heard them move, he was sure the only reason he heard them move was because he was on the floor, they looked down at him. Kurt tensed, seeing two pairs of red eyes on him. He looked at his attacker, who looked smug, then to the other, a startling realization hitting him.

The man from his dream.

He looked shorter in real life, and his dark hair was let loose as apposed to being gelled down, like it was in his dream. His eyes seemed softer, more worried about him.

"Passed out?" He said, anger rising in his voice.

"Relax Blaine," Sebastian said, holding his hands up and walking towards Kurt. He reached down and yanked Kurt up forcefully, knocking the wind out of him. "Listen, human, you wont tell anyone about our little run in, right?" Kurt looked over at him, feeling like he was going to throw up. "Oh for the love of- Listen! Say you wont or I'll make you!"

"Sebastian!" Blaine hissed, pushing Sebastian away from Kurt. He stood in front of him, grabbing him when he swayed. "Look I'm sorry about my friend, he's a little messed up, but I wont let him hurt you. I promise. Can you just forget this happened?"

"Or I'll make you." Sebastian cut in, baring his teeth. Kurt took a step back, fear closing his mouth. Blaine's eyebrow twitched from annoyance.

"Sebastian Smythe shut up or I'll have to hurt _you_!" Blaine yelled. His voice boomed around the small room, echoing out the window, which Kurt noticed was open again. There was a thump from down stairs and then more thumping as his father made his way up stairs.

"Kurt, is everything alright?" He yelled, coming closer to the room.

"Way to go Blaine," Sebastian said, crossing his arms. "At least I didn't wake the parentals. And kid, seriously, you still live with your parents." He snorted, sticking his head up in the air.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this," Blaine begged, grabbing Sebastian and ducking out the window just as his dad came in. Worry was written across Burt's face.

"Are you okay?" Burt said, looking at his son's appearance with raised eyebrows.

"Fine, dad." Kurt forced his voice calm, trying to calm his nerves. "It was just my phone. I was talking to Mercedes and forgot it was on speaker when she shrieked about something her brother did and how she was going to kill him."

"Well okay, but Kurt, close your window. You look a little cold." Kurt nodded as his father left. He walked to his window, putting his hands on it.

"Good boy," He heard and he slammed it shut.


	2. Tina

"Where have you guys been?" Tina asked, smiling as the sun came up and her fangs retracted, replaced by regular teeth. Her eyes turned back to brown-almost-black. Sebastian and Blaine looked at each other, guilt written all over their faces. Tina raised her eyebrows.

"Traumatizing a human," Sebastian said, laughing. Tina's eyes bugged out as she stared at him in shock. "And don't give me the speech about how it's against the rules. You guys are such a drag."

"Blaine?" Tina asked, looking at the black haired man for explanation.

"He climbed through some guys window, I got there just in time to see him on top of the guy, ready to bite." Blaine glared at Sebastian, who laughed at the memory.

"The dude almost pissed himself, it was great." Tina gave him a hard look, opening her mouth to preach. "It's okay, I wasn't going to bite him, just scare him."

"So who was this guy?" Tina asked, sitting down on a chair, looking at her fellow clan mates. They looked at each other, thinking.

"Didn't his dad call him Kurt?" Blaine asked. Tina stared at them in shock, mouth hanging open, sucking in a breath. Blaine looked at her concerned. "You okay?"

"Kurt Hummel? Lives by that little pond behind McKinley?" Tina asked, voicing coming out in a rush.

"Yeah I think that's where he lived, why?"

"Guys you idiots! He's one of my friends!" Tina screamed, staring at them in frustration. She picked up her phone.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, walking over to her.

"Making sure he's okay," Tina answered, dialing Kurt's number. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Put it on speaker."

?

Kurt sat on his bed, curled into his blankets, _what not to wear _playing on his screen. He shook his head, not believing what some of these people wore. A bowl of popcorn sat on the edge of his bed and his cell phone clung in his hand. He typed out a text to Mercedes, saying all that happen last night, but then thought against it. He hit delete and set his phone down, only jumping slightly when it rang.

"Hello?" He asked, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth and crunching it. He heard his voice echo a little, but didn't care.

"Hi Kurt," Came Tina's cheery voice. Kurt looked at his clock, wondering how she could be so peppy at this hour.

"You realize what time it is, right?" Kurt asked. It didn't come out mean, he just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Oh no, I hadn't, I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked. Kurt frowned, shaking his head.

"No," He answered, taking a sip of his diet coke.

"Good, what are you doing up so early?" Kurt laughed a little.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Right, well I'm an early riser, but you are too, aren't you? I remember Mercedes saying something about your horrible sleeping habits. You don't sleep much, do you?" Tina's voice was laced with concern, which confused Kurt.

"No, not since my mom died," Kurt answered truthfully. He heard people suck in breaths but chose to ignore it. "So did you need something?"

"Oh yes, well I had a terrible dream last night, and I asked Mike about it, and he said he had one too, so I was wondering if everyone had one. It's a bad sign, you know, when everyone starts having bad dreams." The concern was out of her voice now, it was replaced with something else. Something Kurt couldn't place.

"You and you're superstitions." Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I take it you don't believe in that kind of stuff?" Tina asked. Kurt shivered as thoughts from the night before ran through his mind.

"Not really," Kurt answered.

"Really? Vampires? Werewolves? Witches? Wizards? Not even Ghosts?" She asked, her voice coming out in a rush. Kurt picked at his now empty bowl, biting his lips.

"I like _Harry Potter_ as much as the next guy, but do I really believe that one day, some eleven year old will get a letter from Hogwarts? Or do I believe some guy will go all Edward Cullens on me and start climbing in my window to watch me sleep? God I hope not." He heard Tina laugh and he relaxed, not even realizing he was tense.

"Speaking of your Edward Cullens, how is Sam?" At that, Kurt tensed again. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Me and Sam? We're... we're not so great," He answered truthfully. He looked down, picking popcorn off his bed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tina's voice was filled with concern again. Kurt sighed.

"Ever since his dad lost his job, Sam's been... distant. He thinks nothing in his life is permanent, and he's pushing me away."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Tina asked.

"Honestly I think we were better off as friends, but can I really do that to him? Break up with him when he needs something permanent?" Kurt looked down, feeling horrible.

"Kurt it's not fair to yourself to be with someone you don't love-"

"Let's just stop talking about this," Kurt cut in. He heard Tina 'humph' but ignored it.

"Well fine. Like I was saying before, are you sure nothing weird happened to you last night?" Tina asked again. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Rachel when she's going on about a solo. Which, is everyday." Kurt laughed when Tina faked a gasp.

"How dare you?" She pretended to sound hurt. "Just kidding. Rachel's fine, she can just be..."

"Annoying? At least she's not dating your brother. I have to see her everyday. And I hear her obnoxious laugh through the walls, and god only knows what they're doing in there-" Kurt was cut off at the sound of his father calling for him. "I gotta go Tina."

"Wait! Do you want to hang out later?"

"Sure."


	3. Idiot

"The dude has a boyfriend? Sorry Blaine," Sebastian said, a smirk dancing across his face. Blaine rolled his eyes at him, falling into the couch on the other side of Tina. Tina made a noise, somewhere between a grunt of annoyance and a sigh.

"Really, Sebastian, really? You had to sneak into some ones house last night, didn't you?" Tina looked down, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, her long hair flying. Sebastian opened his mouth to defend himself, but closed it.

"You know, the boy didn't really talk last night, and your friend Kurt said nothing at all happened last night. Maybe it's not him?" Blaine suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Well we're meeting up later, maybe you guys can come and see if it is?" Tina suggested, smiling as she received a text from Mike. The girl clicked away at her phone, the other two boys rolling their eyes.

The front door opened, revealing two teenage boys, one tall and blonde, the other, slightly shorter with dark, luscious hair. In their grasps they held two paper bags, the bottoms wet from grease. "We come bearing gifts," The blonde said, weaving around the living room and going to the kitchen. The others followed, their stomachs rumbling from hunger.

"What is it this time, Jeff?" Blaine asked, walking to the table and waiting patiently.

The blonde smiled, pulling out several things, doughnuts, cinnamon rolls, little things of cereal, pancakes, and muffins. Nick, reaching into his bag, and pulled out at least a dozen cups of coffee. "Where's the rest of the clan?" Nick asked, passing out the coffees.

"Wefimoiuph-" Sebastian said around a doughnut, Jeff stared at him in disgust.

"Wes is out with Natalie, David is probably with them. Thad and Tyson went skateboarding, Trent's probably watching them. And Penelope is out picking flowers," Blaine answered, grabbing a blue berry muffin. Nick and Jeff nodded, interlocking hands the second they got everything situated.

"That's what I said," Sebastian replied, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

"You will never believe what Sebastian did," Tina said, still texting. Nick and Jeff turned their attention to her, Sebastian sat in the corner, grinning. "He attacked a human last night." Nick and Jeff stared at Sebastian in horror.

"Oh come on Tina," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "You make it sound bad, I didn't _attack _him, I just roughed him up a bit. I'm a vampire, after all, it's what we do."

"Admit it, Smythe, you smelled his blood and lost control."

"And you didn't, Anderson? He may have been a little girly, but his blood smelled amazing."

"Blood?" Came a smooth voice. Wes strolled in, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, David walking in behind. David went for the food the second he smelled it, taking a coffee and stuffing his mouth. Wes stared at Sebastian, who suddenly had nothing to say. Luckily for him, Blaine decided to explain everything that happened last night to the clan leader...

?

Wes stood there, quietly listening as Blaine told the story. Sebastian looked guilty, eying Wes, waiting for a reaction. The second Blaine stopped talking Wes' armor broke, and he flipped.

"Sebastian Smythe, what in the world were you thinking?" He yelled, growling at the younger male. Sebastian sunk into his chair. "Oh right, you weren't, were you? You idiot. Who is he? How did you get into his house? What if he tells? Did any of these thoughts pop into the stupid little head of yours?"

"His name is Kurt Hummel, or at least we think so, we're going to make sure. He's friends with Tina," Blaine answered. Wes looked at him, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Blaine, for watching this idiot. I've decided, go, make sure it's him, and if it is, bring him here."

"Are you sure Wes?" Jeff asked. "A human, here?"

"My decision is final." Wes made an attempt to walk away and Tina gasped.

"Oh no!" She said, her eyes going lighter with realization. "His boyfriend, Sam, he's a werewolf. Kurt doesn't know, of course, but he's going to smell Vampire saliva and flip." Wes glared at Sebastian.

"You had to go out last night, didn't you?"

**A/N: **Thoughts? Good? Bad? They'd be appreciated.


End file.
